Maldita Princesa!
by PenBic
Summary: Ante ustedes una nueva forma de ver a nuestras princesa Zelda. audas y con grandes sueños.  que pasa? ... No Gusta de los hombres?  omg o.O ... K hara Nuestro pobre Link? xD   Si quieren averiguarlo siganle la pista a este fan fic
1. Capitulo I

¡Maldita Princesa!

Capitulo I

…"la mujer es lo bastante fuerte como para no vivir bajo el amparo del hombre subyugador, que tan solo busca una ama de casa. Somos más que simplemente eso.

Nos hacen creer que somos débiles para manteneros encerradas en las cocinas y viviendo solamente por y para ellos. Eso solo proviene de un ser mesquino y sin aspiraciones. El hombre, como género. Es tan solo un ente que sirve para la reproducción y nada más – leía con énfasis y pasión los azules ojos de la princesa Zelda a su amiga y princesa de las Gerudo. Naboru.

- Zelda por favor. Deja de leer eso. Te van a dañar el cerebro – le aconsejo Naboru tratando de hacerla entrar en razón – esa lectura fue escrita por mujeres amargadas y feas que nunca conocieron a un hombre. Es tan solo lectura venenosa para que mujeres se queden solteronas igual que las autoras (Koume y Kotake) -

- Para nada. Esto tan solo reafirma que las mujeres son el sexo fuerte. Que no necesitamos a hombres que nos subyuguen y nos obliguen a hacer cosas que no queremos. No hay que dejarse engañar por dulces palabras, por que eso es tan solo para conseguir que nos auto-esclavicemos por las egoístas intenciones de los hombres – Zelda se veía llena de energía y hablando con tanta convicción que cualquier mujer la habría convencido, pero Naboru no se sentía para nada atraída por las palabras y arengas de Zelda

- lo que ocurre es que ya estas corrompida por la educación de Hyrule. ¿Has perdido el orgullo de mujer y guerrera? Las gerudos deben sentirse honradas por tener educación hecha por y para mujeres –

- me siento muy honrada, pero esta clase de libros solo crean divisiones entre los hombres y mujeres, nos envenenan con cosas que no son tan ciertas. Cuidado zelda, mira que tal vez desarrolles una fobia al género masculino –

- eso no ocurre – dijo restándole importancia a las palabras de Naboru, como si lo que dijera no fueran mas que incoherencias – yo no tengo miedo de nadie y mucho menos de un macho inseguro. Para mi ellos no son más que rivales a vencer. Seré yo quien me haga del trono de Hyrule sin la necesidad de casarme. Se los demostrare a todos. Prepárate Naboru, por que estas delante de la primera reina de Hyrule – Naboru quedo sorprendida por el énfasis y el sentimiento de Zelda. Era como si actuara un fragmento de una obra épica, así que no pudo evitar no aplaudir. Ella definitivamente debía ser actriz, o al menos eso pensaba…

En una meza rectangular se encontraban comiendo en completo silencio el Rey Gustav, Zelda y Naboru. Algo en el aire indicaba que algo maligno estaba apunto de ocurrirlos sirvientes lo percibieron, así que se mantenían a una distancia prudente de la meza, hasta que el rey miro fijamente a su hija que se encontraba al otro extremo de la meza y dijo con un tono fuerte y seguro.

-Te vas a casar –

-¿Qué? – zelda se levantó de la meza golpeándola. Se veía acalorada por la impresión. Estaba ardiendo de ira - ¿pero como? – rugió ella fulminándolo con la mirada. Su padre, el cual la miro algo asustado y preocupado. Naboru a su vez seguía comiendo con total calma y tranquilidad. Los sirvientes desaparecieron de inmediato

- Te vas a casar por que es necesario. Algún día voy a morir. Tú me heredaras, pero no puedes estar sola Zelda –

- No necesito a ningún zángano con delirios de señor va a gobernar en mi lugar ¿esta claro? Yo voy a ser la primera reina de Hyrule. ¿Si las gerudos son capases de gobernar por si mismas por que yo no puedo? - El rey Gustav miro a Naboru pidiendo alguna explicación, pero ella estaba muy concentrada llenando lentamente su pan de mantequilla. No se molesto siquiera en ver al rey y a Zelda. Ella nos haría de árbitro en esta disputa, eso seria demasiado.

- Te guste o no te guste te vas a casar. No me importa si haces berrinches o no. Lo harás por que te lo ordeno como tu padre y tu rey – Gustav se veía muy serio, pero zelda todavía tenía algo de veneno que escupir

- eso no es mas que una orden de un hombre egoísta. No me voy a casar. Primero muerta – Zelda tiro la bajilla de plata y losa al suelo, que al contacto con el piso de roca se hizo añicos. Ella se marcho herida y furiosa

- se lo tomo bastante bien ¿no cree? – le dijo Naboru sin dejar de echar mantequilla a su pan que a estaba completamente cubierto. Gustav resoplo – tienes razón. Se lo tomo con calma, pero eso me aterroriza – Naboru rió con malignidad – creo que conoce mas a su hija de lo que párese –

- es obvio. Yo críe de ella. Por favor procura que no cometa ninguna locura –

- lo intentare rey Gustav, pero no puedo hacer milagros. No soy la divina trifuerza, pero creo que de eso esta conciente –

- Tan solo espero que Zelda no me mate de un disgusto antes de que muera y para eso no falta mucho – Naboru presento sus respetos al rey y siguió a zelda, el rey a su vez llamo a los sirvientes para que ordenaran el pequeño desastre de su hija, para luego ir a dormir. Definitivamente quería que este mal rato pasara lo más rápido posible

- Princesa Zelda. Hoy se ha modificado el itinerario – le dijo Impa con su tono cortés habitual. La princesa no se veía para nada interesada – hoy va a venir el príncipe de Termina Kafei de Keaton y es necesario que usted asista a la comida que se celebrará en su honor -

- ¿para que viene Kafei? -Pregunto zelda mientras jugaba con su desayuno en la cama

- No te párese obvio querida zelda – irrumpió Naboru. Ella se veía emocionada. Todo en el rostro de ella estaba disfrutando aquel momento. Zelda se esforzaba por entender el por que de aquella mirada traviesa de su amiga y haciendo un flash-back en su mente recordó la conversación de su padre, pero zelda permanecía incrédula. Eso había sido demasiado rápido ¿no?

- Naboru. La princesa zelda no esta de ánimos para tus juegos esta mañana – le reclamo. Impa comprendiendo de inmediato a que se refería. A su vez Zelda seguía incrédula. Su padre no le haría tal cosa ¿tantas ganas tenia de deshacerse de ella?-

- Bueno diviértete Zelda – hizo una reverencia cortes a la princesa

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto sin ocultar su preocupación – tengo que salir a hacerle un favor al rey – Zelda rasco su cabeza soltando una risa forzada –por supuesto un favor… dile al rey cuando lo veas que…- zelda mantuvo silencio y una sonrisa maligna adorno su cara – no le digas nada… yo creo que luego tendremos tiempo de sobra para conversar – ambas se remecieron como si un viento frío hubiera corrido – quiero que salgan las dos. Me tengo que vestir de forma decente – Impa y Naboru se miraron indecisas – Es una orden – hablo algo mas firme y las dos no tuvieron mas opción que marcharse. Habían caminado unos cuantos pasos cuando Impa detuvo de forma brusca a Naboru - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo como esto? – Le reclamo – no te metas con el futuro de la princesa zelda ni con hyrule ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones? – Naboru solo miro asqueada a Impa – Cuida tus manos y tu modo Impa de los sheika. Me debes respeto, además si hice eso fue por el bien de zelda y de hyrule. Dime ¿Cómo actuaría zelda si se da cuanta en la comida sobre la verdadera razon de esta visita? Ella hubiera hecho un agravio sin precedentes. Es mejor así. Ella no es para nada tonta. Estoy segura que encontrara la forma de no romper las relaciones con Termina y acabar con su eventual noviazgo ¿no crees? –Impa la soltó. No podía hacer nada en ese momento, pero estaba segura que si ella tenia algo en mente lo descubriría. Naboru se marcho mientras era seguida por la atenta mirada de Impa – Sheik – dijo esta y de entre las sombras salio un chico de ropas azules, vendas en la cabeza y cara, ojos rojos muy penetrantes – sigue a la princesa Naboru. No confío en ella – sheik asintió y se volvió a hundir entre las sombras.

Zelda se vistió con un hermoso vestido blanco con encajes donde resaltaban sus atributos físicos y su figura. Peino incontables veces su cabellos dorado para luego poner pequeñas flores de plata en todo su cabello que le daban un aire de ninfa pura del bosque – Ametaru – dijo la princesa y un sheika apareció del techo y callo de rodillas justo en frente de Zelda – Investiga al príncipe Kafei de Keaton. Has hincapié en todo lo que detesta. Debemos conseguir la manera de que el nunca más se atreva a poner un pie en Hyrule, por cierto. Estoy abierta sugerencias… quiero esta información antes de la hora del té. Supongo que es una entretención inocente ¿no crees? – el sheika soltó una suave carcajada y desapareció.

- mi querido rey – dijo el consejero – creo que hay que prepararnos para lo peor – dijo muy nerviosamente. El rey seguía en su escritorio revisando unos cuantos documentos y burocracia - ¿a que te refieres? – Le pregunto Gustav sin dejar de revisar sus documentos – mi señor me refiero a la princesa Zelda – Gustav se rasco la cabeza con la pluma de ganso con la cual escribía –es la princesa. Usted la conoce. Todo el castillo sabe que ella no desea casarse con nadie y también sabe lo voluntariosa que puede llegar a ser cuando se propone algo El rey resoplo y tomo una postura mas seria – no te preocupes mi querido consejero. Mi querida Zelda es incapaz de poner mal en nombre de su papi, además, Si por alguna razón Zelda o el príncipe no gusta de ella todavía tenemos al rey de Gerudo ¿no? – el consejero arqueo la ceja. Eso definitivamente le sorprendió. No esperaba una respuesta como esa – y si aun así ocurriera un imprevisto con ambos pretendientes. Siempre hay duques capases de vender su alma al diablo con tal de tener una oportunidad como esta. Se van a convertir en reyes o quizás pueda algún sheika de sangre noble desposar a Zelda. Estoy seguro que esa idea le agradará mas que casarse con Ganandorf ¿no crees? – al consejero le pareció una idea algo mas razonable. Según como conocían a la princesa el rey de las gerudo no estaba ni en la mente de la princesa – prepara un encuentro entre ambos. Hay que ver como se llevan. Quiero que sea casual y sin tanta pompa. Estoy seguro que eso facilitara el amor. Tan solo espero que el príncipe Kafei este a la altura de mi pequeña Zelda – rogó el rey

- cuando tenga la hora exacta le informare a la princesa

-¿Cómo me veo?- pegunto Zelda a una de sus doncellas

- preciosa princesa, como la ninfa de la primavera-

- usted párese un ángel...- Zelda se ruborizo. – ama. Le vendrán a buscar las damas de compañía. Estoy segura que ellas no tardan en regresar – las doncellas le hicieron una reverencia y cuando hubieron cerrado al puerta ella cambio completamente de actitud – Ametaru, ¿estas ahí? – El sheika apareció debajo de la cama – estoy a sus ordenes princesa –

- ¿conseguiste lo que pedí? – El chico saco unas hojas amarillentas con anotaciones con tinta azul – valla, valla, ¿así que tiene una manía? No quiero que nadie este ahí con el príncipe. No deben haber testigos – Zelda dulcificó sus rasgos – quiero estar a solas con mi prometido… lastima que no lo será por mucho tiempo – Zelda comenzó a reír con ironía. Ametaru reverencio a la princesa y salio por la ventana de la habitación.

Según lo que le habían dicho. Tomarían el té para conocerse mejor. Por el bien del rey Gustav ojala que no estuviera ahí en ese momento, de lo contrario pasaría la vergüenza de su vida. Ella salio de la habitación con una aire travieso mientras repasaba en su mente una y mil veces su malvado plan para deshacerse del joven príncipe. Cuando llego al jardín se quito los zapatos y dio inicio de su plan. Lo primero que hizo fue poner sus pies por el barro y con este mismo salpico sus cabellos con un aire casual y por ultimo ensucio su mejilla. Zelda se veía satisfecha. Esto sin duda iba a ser muy divertido. Como lo había imaginado. Ametaru se había encargado de limpiar el camino de cualquier mirón. Solo estaba el príncipe sentado en un salón de te de cristal con incrustaciones de piedras de colores. El estaba correctamente vestido y sentado mientras sostenía un pañuelo en su nariz como si todo el aire del lugar apestara. Ella miro todo lo que había a su alrededor y respirando hondo antes de comenzar a trabajar.

- buenas tardes príncipe Kafei – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia. El príncipe se mostró sorprendido – soy la princesa Zelda. ¿Le molesta si me siento a su lado?- Kafei se trato de decir algo, pero solo se escucho un balbuceo – gracias – dijo zelda con alegría. Ella se sentó en la silla blanca y luego puso sus pies embarrados sobre la inmaculada carpeta que cubría la mesa de cristal -¿le molesta? – Dijo con una cara inocente, pero Kafei no alcanzo a responder. Zelda continuo como si nada estuviera pasando y aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo – ¿no le párese que esto es lo mejor del mundo? Estas así de cerca de la naturaleza y… - Zelda miro sus pies con mucha atención. Kafei se veía muy asustado y con una evidente cara de repulsión, pero al ver el interés de Zelda en sus pies no pudo evitar mirarlos también. Un enorme gusano estaba entre sus dedos y se movía tratando de escapar. El príncipe palideció – Hay… que mal – Zelda negó con su cabeza y comenzó a desenredarse el insecto pero aquello le estaba costando algo de trabajo y sin darse cuenta se lo quito bruscamente y lo lanzo a la taza de té del príncipe, el cual vomitó como nunca nadie lo había hecho en al tierra. Zelda miraba divertida aquel espectáculo – Príncipe Kafei… - Zelda se aproximo a el con cara inocente, pero este la quito -¿Qué clase de princesa es usted? No es más que una salvaje – Zelda arqueo la ceja. Aquella distinción no le gustaba ni un poco, pero al menos había conseguido quitarse de encima a ese impertinente príncipe. No tardaron mucho en percatarse del barullo los lacayos del príncipe, pero Zelda se marcho antes de que ellos la vieran. Tenia que limpiarse y ordenarse antes que su padre se percatara de su travesura.

- ¿Ametaru? – dijo la princesa llegando a su habitación

- princesa ¿Cómo estuvo? – dijo el chico saliendo del ropero

- muchas gracias. Lo hubieras visto. Quedo pálido al verme tan sucia y ni hablar del gusano. Vomito todas sus entrañas jajajajajajajaja…-

- ¿el rey no la regañara? –

- es probable… pero no importa. El príncipe Kafei no volverá a poner un pie en Hyrule, y si lo hace me encargare de hacer su estadía miserable –

- Eso asustaría a cualquiera – dijo con un tono muy calmado Ametaru

- Por favor. No quiero que nadie se entere de lo que hiciste ¿esta bien? –

- Como ordene – la puerta de su habitación fue golpeada de forma frenética – con su permiso – Ametaru hizo una reverencia y se metió otra vez al armario. Zelda no alcanzo a dar la autorización para que entraran cuando Impa entro a la habitación con evidente molestia. Sin duda ya se había enterado todo el castillo de lo que había ocurrido

- ¿Por qué hizo esto princesa Zelda?, ¿usted no sabe lo importante que es para su padre todo esto? Lo que el rey hace es para su futuro. Tiene que entender…-

-¿y a mi quien me entiende? He dicho hasta el cansancio que no me deseo casar por ninguna circunstancia y ustedes. Todos ustedes no hacen otra cosa que tratar convencerme de que lo haga. Soy capas de ser reina y de cuidar a mi pueblo como ningún otro rey lo hizo anteriormente. Lo que odio es que me subestimen de esa manera. No es justo…-

- ¿fue Naboru? Responda, ¿ella la convenció de eso? – Impa se veía muy seria

-¿Qué tiene que ver Naboru en todo esto? – Zelda no paresia entender exactamente hacia donde apuntaba la pregunta

- Fue la princesa Gerudo que le ha metido aquellas ideas en su cabeza. Eso de querer ser reina de Hyrule y todo lo demás. Claro, como entre las gerudos gobiernan mujeres –

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Naboru. Es solo que no voy a tolerar a un extraño con sed de poder pretenda ocupar el lugar de rey. Tan solo desean casarse conmigo por los beneficios que se pueden obtener desde la posición como mi marido. Soy mas que un trofeo o adorno, pero ninguno de ustedes párese comprender eso –Impa bajo la cabeza. Sin duda había ofendido a la princesa

- Mis disculpas princesa… creo que es mejor…-

- si vete. Quiero estar sola – Impa hizo una reverencia y se marcho en silencio. Zelda estaba muy molesta y herida. Luego de eso se sentó en su cama y una vez mas se volvió a escuchar que golpeaban la puerta y se escucho la voz suave de una mujer – somos sus doncellas. El baño ya esta listo – Zelda suspiro. Sin duda eso era lo mejor para quitarse ese malestar

- Maldición ¿Cómo pudo Zelda hacer algo como eso? – Vociferaba el rey Gustav mientras se paseaba de un lugar a otro - ¿Cómo esta el príncipe Kafei? - el consejero dijo con su voz diligente

- Se encuentra algo más estable. Ya terminaron los vómitos, pero esta muy deshidratado. Dejo hecho un desastre el jardín y su habitación ¿Cómo alguien puede...?-

- ¡Todo esto es culpa de Zelda! ¿Por qué es tan inconciente? Ahora nadie se querrá casar con ella. Zelda se quedara sola triste y abandonada – el rey Gustav comenzó a lloriquear. Su consejero solo le extendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas – debemos encontrar a alguien pronto ¿Quién sigue en la lista? –

- el antiguo rey Ganandorf –

- bien, prefecto. Un hombre maduro le hará sentar cabeza –

- ¿Maduro?... yo no diría precisamente eso-

- que mas da. Estoy seguro que el tiempo en que permanezcan juntos Zelda recapacitara de sus pensamientos y comprenderá que la vida en pareja es lo mejor para sentirse pleno- el consejero resoplo. Sin duda el rey no le estaba prestando atención. Solamente estaba empecinado en que su hija se casara antes de que el falleciera - quiero que investigues todo lo que puedas del rey Ganandorf, también costumbre y cosas por el estilo. De alguna manera tenemos que idear un plan para que se case. No voy a aceptar una hija solterona –

- me pondré a trabajar de inmediato. No se preocupe. Le mantendré informado – el consejero reverencio al rey y se marcho

- Zelda, Zelda ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo?

- jajajajajajajajajajajaja – se reía sosteniendo su estomago Naboru – Eres terrible. Pobre príncipe Kafei. De seguro que tendrá pesadillas con aquel gusano ¿pero como supiste? -

- bueno… dijo Zelda terminando de trenzar su cabello – digamos que me contó un pajarito que nuestro querido príncipe le daba asco pensar que algo esta sucio o con gérmenes. Si lo hubieras visto al principio. Si respiraba através de un pañuelo para respirar un aire mas limpio –Naboru rompió en risa otra vez – cuando me vio quedo paralizado. Estoy segura que soy lo más horrible y tenebroso que ha visto en su vida. No podía hablar de la impresión, pero cuando vio el gusano no pudo resistirlo y comenzó a vomitar. Yo creí que se iba a ahogar. Si paresia que ni siquiera era capas de respirar –

- que cruel eres princesa Zelda –

- pero si es verdad. Del color blanco de su cara se degradó en morado y luego verde. Si paresia un ogro – Naboru no podía dejar de reír - ¿Cómo te ha ido con el encargo del rey? –

- bien… lastima que no salio como el quería, pero supongo que para la próxima vez –

- Ahora creo que pasara tiempo antes de que mi padre me vuelva a buscar otro prometido. Supongo que tendré tiempo suficiente para demostrarle de lo que soy capas. Ningún hombre me va a dominar. Seré la primera reina de Hyrule –

- pues tendrás que poner mucho esfuerzo en eso. El rey párese ser de las personas que se rinden tan fácilmente -

- lo se, lo se, pero tengo un plan infalible. Mi padre comprenderá al fin cuales son mis verdaderas habilidades –

- mucha suerte en eso amiga –

- muchas gracias. Suerte… es lo que mas necesito en este momento

Capitulo II

Naboru preparaba su equipaje de mano. Sin duda esta seria una visita corta o al menos eso pensaba

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas? – le pregunto Zelda mientras que su amiga tomaba sus enseres personales

- no se… la verdad espero volver antes de una semana. Mi madre necesita aclarara algunos asuntos –

- ¿de que se trata? – Naboru arqueo los hombros. La carta que llego del fuerte de gerudo había tomado por sorpresa a ambas - por favor, ¿me traes algo? – Zelda paresia suplicante

- heeee… ¿Qué quieres? – Zelda saco un rollo amarillento escrito desde principio a fin con una diminuta letra – quiero: autógrafos de Koume y Kotake, los libros "como dejar de ser una mujer medieval", "mujeres al poder", "diario de una exitosa", "como aprovecharse de la debilidad de tu enemigo", "hombres, un mal innecesario"…-

- esta bien, esta bien – Naboru le quito el rollo y le dio una rápida mirada – creo que tengo todo esto, pero no te garantizó que los traiga, ¿pero por que no se lo pides a alguno de tus vasallos? –

- si pudiera lo haría, pero esa literatura se me esta prohibida. Ya sabes, Impa cree que eso me hace daño y me vuelve intransigente. Esta loca –

- ¿y tu crees que no me van a revisar mi equipaje? No voy a poder llegar al castillo con esa cantidad de libros – le advirtió Naboru, pero Zelda no se veía preocupada en lo más mínimo

- puede ser, pero que no se te olvide. Tu no eres de Hyrule, además eres una princesa ¿crees que Impa te los va a quitar? Lo peor que podría hacer es poner mala cara y rezongar. Conozco a Impa – Naboru negó con la cabeza mientras doblaba incontables veces la lista y la metía en el equipaje. Golpearon la puerta y una doncella entro

- Princesa Naboru. Su carruaje ya esta aquí –

- bien Zelda. Pórtate bien y no me extrañes demasiado – Zelda y su amiga se abrazaron

- no tardes… sino me voy a volver loca –Naboru se rio. Zelda siempre la hacia sonreir. Naboru hizo una reverencia a su amiga y se marcho. Zelda no podia acompañarla. Todavía tenia que hacer mil tareas. Su padre no se veia para nada feliz después del accidente con Kafei


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Nabooru preparaba su equipaje de mano. Sin duda esta sería una visita corta o al menos eso pensaba.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas? – le pregunto Zelda mientras que su amiga tomaba sus enseres personales

- No se… la verdad espero volver antes de una semana. Mi madre necesita aclarara algunos asuntos –

- ¿De qué se trata? – Nabooru arqueo los hombros. La carta que llego del fuerte de gerudo la había tomado por sorpresa. En ella no expresaba gran cosa, solamente las ganas de ver a su hija - por favor, ¿me traes algo? – Zelda parecía suplicante.

- Heeee… ¿Qué quieres? – Zelda saco un rollo amarillento escrito desde principio a fin con una diminuta letra – quiero: autógrafos de Koume y Kotake, los libros "Como dejar de ser una mujer medieval", "Mujeres al poder", "Diario de una exitosa", "Como aprovecharse de la debilidad de tu enemigo", "hombres, un mal innecesario"…-

- Esta bien, está bien – Nabooru le quito el rollo y le dio una rápida mirada – creo que tengo todo esto, pero no te garantizó que los traiga, ¿pero por qué no se lo pides a alguno de tus vasallos? –

- Si pudiera lo haría, pero con esto del príncipe Kafei estoy castigada y me están dando donde más me duelen… mis libros -

- Princesa Nabooru. Su carruaje ya está aquí – llego un lacayo

- Princesa Zelda. Pórtate bien y no me extrañes demasiado – Zelda y su amiga se abrazaron

- No tardes… sino me voy a volver loca –Nabooru se río. Zelda siempre la hacía sonreír. Ella hizo una reverencia a su amiga y se marcho. Zelda no podía acompañarla. Todavía tenía que hacer mil tareas. Su padre no se veía para nada feliz después del "accidente" con Kafei y el había obligado a tomar clases forzadas sobre "modales y buenas costumbre". Hoy trataría de comprender el uso correcto de los 113 cubiertos. Su maestra tras Nabooru. Ella era la esposa del consejero real. Una dama refinada, de buenos modales y con un amplio conocimiento en etiqueta. Tenía la apariencia de la clásica mujer vieja, amargada y no muy habituada a sonreír. Zelda suspiro agotada. Esto sin duda sería muy largo.

La señora cargaba una maleta cuadrada que puso sobre la mesa redonda ya dispuesta y adornada para comenzar a practicar

- Soy Ágata – ella hizo una reverencia – el rey me comento sobre su "inconveniente" con el príncipe Kafei de Termina. A causa de eso el rey cree que usted debe mejorar sus modales. Esto no puede ocurrir otra vez ¿está de acuerdo?

- Si yo no….-

- Me párese bien – Ágata ni siquiera la escucho. Zelda parecía todavía más malhumorada – hoy aprenderemos el correcto uso de los 113 cubiertos en una mesa cortesana… – Zelda solo resoplo. Esto sin dudar era la peor tortura imaginable, pero sin duda lo valía. Todo por volver a tener la llave de su biblioteca -… pero debido a que su padre la ha dejado confinada en su habitación no podremos hacerlo hoy – Zelda se veía algo mas aliviada – por eso solo traje 56 cubiertos – Ágata abrió la maleta y aparecieron brillantes cucharas, tenedores, cuchillos de plata y otras cosas más que Zelda había olvidado que existían y que en ese momento no recordaba ni su nombre o utilidad. Ella saco una larga cuchara con forma de gota y comenzó a hablar con un tono monótono, pero agudo – Cuchara para comer mouse. Por la forma que tiene usted se dará cuenta que está hecha para sacar la medida justa que una dama refinada y educada debe llevarse a la boca, más seria una grosería. Moderación y paciencia tienen que ser las virtudes que más se destaquen. No porque este postre sea delicioso usted debe perder la compostura – Zelda exhaló. Definitivamente los hombres habían hecho formas crueles y perversas para hacer sufrir a una mujer. Que bajeza, pero no se podía esperar más de un ser tan egoísta - … la cuchara de sandia. Saca bocados perfectamente redondos ideales para comer de forma mesurada – mientras Ágata continuaba con su discurso Zelda no entendía por qué el hombre inventaba formas tan complicadas para comer. Claro. Él macho había inventado otra forma tortuosa de mantener a sus mujeres esclavizadas en la cocina lavando 113cubiertos, si al final los machos trogloditas comen siempre con las manos y dedos, mientras que las mujeres en su constante persecución por la perfección, igualdad y la aprobación de su pareja se había dado el tiempo de aprender el uso correcto de los 113 cubiertos ¿Quién demonios iba a aprender eso correctamente? Solamente la mujer, dotada de esa capacidad única de hacer mil cosas a la vez era capaz de hacer frente a tal desafío.

– Otra prueba más de la superioridad del sexo femenino – dijo Zelda en voz alta. Ágata se quedo contrariada al escuchar a la princesa. Definitivamente no había escuchado nada de lo que ella él había estado explicando por casi un cuarto de hora - ¿no está harta? – Le pregunto Zelda - ¿Qué no se da cuenta? Usted ha perdido toda su vida aprendiendo el uso correcto del servicio ¿usted cree que a alguien le interesa?, ¿Oh que a su marido le importa? Para su información en las fiestas cortesanas solamente se quedan hombres. Al final de la fiesta lo último que hacen es comer con cubiertos – Ágata parecía sorprendida casi al borde del terror - Usted es más que eso ¿no está acaso asqueada de ser la mujer perfecta? Pues le informo. A nadie le importa, mucho menos a su marido. Lo único que buscan esos seres es mantenernos encerradas en nuestras casas o habitaciones para que no les estorbemos. Solamente nos utilizan para engendrar a su progenie masculina…Si no me cree. Míreme. Mírenos. Encerradas en una torre alejadas del sol, el aire y la naturaleza. Cosas realmente hermosas que solo disfrutan ellos. Esto es muy injusto, dígame ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salió a pasear sola? Estoy segura que todavía sale con sus hijos mayores o su esposo, quizás con su doncella ¿acaso no confía en usted? Le diré que la vigila solo para que usted no lo cambio pro un hombre más agradable. No son más que una tropa de inseguros machos…-

- Tiene razón…. – la interrumpió la mujer con un hilo de voz. Ágata lucia como si por primera vez abría los ojos y veía la luz

- Somos seres fuertes, no necesitamos de nadie que nos diga que debemos hacer. No nos regiremos por las reglas masculinas que nos imponen. Seremos libres –

- ¡Siiii! – clamo Ágata llena de energía. Zelda se sorprendió por aquel cambio en su actitud, pero eso le dio más fuerza para continuar con su discurso.

- ¡Revolución! Hay que hacer algo para demostrar que estamos inconformes con la vida de esclava que nos imponen. Revélese ¿Qué es lo que más odia y que jamás ha podido decirlo? – la mujer se quedo callada y toda su energía y vitalidad desapareció de inmediato. Zelda creyó que la había ofendido, así que se quedo en silencio. Ágata se veía algo dudosa y comenzó a titubear

- Pues… vera es que no puedo – Zelda se quedo extrañada. Jamás iba a permitir que una mujer dijera "no puedo"

- Sea valiente ¿No lo fue a caso cuando dio a luz a sus 5 hijos?, esto no se le compara –

- Es verdad… - Ágata se quito ese enorme peinado que le hacía ver como una urraca y su cabello grisáceo quedo libre – odio este horrible peinado que tanto gusta a mi marido-

- Bien así se hace… usted es más que una ama de casa o la madre de su marido. Usted es bella - Zelda no hacía otra cosa que animarla

- y lo que también odio es… - Ágata dio un vistazo a la reluciente platería que todavía tenía en su maleta – esos 113 demonios – ella tomo la maleta y tiro todo su interior al jardín sin importar a donde cayeran o a cuantos heridos pudiera dejar.

- ¡Viva la emancipación de las mujeres! – grito con fuerza Zelda

- ¡Viva! – gritaron ambas. Ágata se veía con vitalidad y muy alegre, luego de eso Zelda le entrego los libros que le habían hecho abrir sus ojos "Soy una mujer" y su libro favorito "Manifiesto Feminista". Escritos por Koume y Kotake. El resto del día no hizo otra cosa más que hablar sobre las mujeres, el poder que podían adquirir y sus sueños en el futuro.

El consejero del rey se veía triste, agotado. Sin duda no había dormido bien esa noche. Gustav le hablaba, pero él no parecía escuchar o si lo hacía respondía con varios segundos de retraso. Definitivamente su mente hoy no estaba en el trabajo.

- ¿Tan mal te fue con Ágata? – le pregunto Gustav demostrando desinterés, quizás así el se desahogaría. En ese momento Robert dio vuelta el tintero sin darse cuenta manos y la preocupación lleno su rostro

- Ágata me dijo que estaba harta de actuar como mi madre, que era su esposa. Alguien bella, sensual, deseable… y que ahora en adelante ella tomaría las riendas de nuestra relación, también me dijo que me cortara la varaba… que me veía muy viejo y que la hacía ver mal con sus amigas… - el consejero comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Gustav no sabía qué hacer con él. Nunca había visto llorar a un hombre, así que no sabía qué hacer precisamente para consolar a su consejero.

- Ya se le va a pasar… ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?, de seguro que hay gente que lo está pasando peor que tu… dime ¿Cómo están los guardias del jardín? – por lo que Gustav sabia 56 piezas de cubiertos habían caído por la ventana, pero no comprendía muy bien el por qué de esa situación.

- Pues… no estuvo tan mal. Heridas leves… totalmente curable, pero fue culpa de Ágata-

- ¿Ágata? –

- Si. Ella estaba en clase con Zelda – Gustav golpeo su mano contra su frente. Ahora todo parecía tener sentido – ella me confesó que tiro todo por la ventana por que los odiaba, que entonos estos años sus padres le habían obligado a aprender eso para impresionar a los hombres, pero por su cumpa hubieron 3 heridos. A dos de ellos le cayeron tenedores en la cabeza produciendo algunos rasguños, pero al tercero estuvo a menos de medio centímetro de que su esposa se lanzara por un precipicio -

- ¿tan grave esta el guardia? – el consejero negó con la cabeza

- El cuchillo estuvo a menos de un centímetro de herir su entre pierna. La mujer se veía muy aliviada, porque nos dijo que solamente Era bueno en "eso", de lo contrario lo desecharía... Ella es amiga de la princesa Zelda – el concejero no podía estar más abatido

- Esto es demasiado – bramo Gustav – quiero que quemen todos esos libros que le envenenan la mente a mi pequeña. Zelda volverá a ser la misma de antes - el rey se veía muy decidido. Definitivamente el incidente con Ágata y los guardias del jardín lo habían estresado de sobremanera.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿escucho las ordenes del rey? – preguntaba Ágata asustada al ver que la princesa estaba a punto de perder toda su literatura, pero Zelda no se veía muy preocupada, por el contrario. Estaba muy relajada. Un grupo de al menos 10 mujeres se encontraban en el salón privado de la princesa. Todas ellas eran muy diferentes entre sí. Cocineras del castillo, doncellas de la corte, las doncellas de la princesa y algunas intelectuales de Hyrule. A simple vista no se veía relación alguna entre ellas, pero sin duda lo que las motiva a reunirse no era otra cosa que la princesa Zelda y su ideal de un Hyrule más igualitario entre hombres y mujeres. Todas ellas eran parte de la sociedad "PLFDGMOMD" (Por la liberación femenina del género masculino opresor "machos desgraciados"), pero era más conocido por la abreviatura MD (machos desgraciados) era quizás uno de sus más grandes orgullos de la princesa Zelda y sus miembros (por que el primer orgullo era haber nacido mujer)

- Princesa. Si le quitan sus libros… son nuestra guía… -

- No desesperen queridas compañeras de labor. ¿Creen que estaría tan tranquila si no tuviera un plan?

- Princesa… usted es la luz de nuestras vidas – le dijo Ágata casi al borde de las lágrimas

- No se confíen. El rey todavía puede frustrar nuestros planes… tan solo espero que yo no haya actuado demasiado tarde… sin duda si esto falla seria un duro golpe contra nuestra sociedad, pero les aseguro que no será el final –

- ¿Qué hará ahora princesa?- le dijo una de sus amigas intelectuales – según mis fuentes el rey Gustav todavía quiere casarla – Zelda frunció el ceño

- Eso no me interesa. Ustedes saben que no deseo casarme, así que no descansare hasta que el rey de Hyrule desista, aunque eso me cueste el lugar en el trono – como siempre Zelda hablaba con tal energía que como siempre sacaba aplausos de sus oyentes.

- Usted es nuestra inspiración princesa Zelda - un golpe en la puerta alerto a Zelda

- Señoritas. Nuestro tiempo acabo. Les agradeceré que toda información no sea revelada a hombre alguno y solamente a mujeres que sientan de corazón que estamos viviendo en una constante injusticia. Recuerden que algunas mujeres tienen esa conciencia de esclava. De ellas no hay que fiarse, al menos no todavía-

- Gracias por sus advertencias querida princesa –

- Muchachas. Escriban sus opiniones y expóngalas en las reuniones, quizás así no sea necesario mandar a pedir libros a Gerudo - Todas tomaron nota de las recomendaciones, para luego recitar con energía y convicción el juramento de su logia. "Los hombres serán desterrados del poder y las mujeres gobernaran. Lo juro por la liberación femenina del género masculino opresor machos desgraciados". Luego de eso todas presentaron sus respetos a la princesa Zelda y se marcharon y Ametaru entro inmediatamente después de que todas ellas se habían ido

- Parece que todo está saliendo muy bien princesa Zelda. Mis más sinceras felicitaciones-

- No cantes victoria todavía. El rey ya me ha quitado todos mis libros – dijo con evidente desazón

- ¿Cómo?, pero si usted dijo que…-

- Mentí. Los guardias de mi padre han venido al amanecer y se han llevado todo lo que había en mi biblioteca personal. Solo me dejaron una nota escrita por el rey "Esto es por tu bien" supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto… por ahora me tengo que comportar. Ya no se trata solamente de mí, sino también de nuestra logia. Por ahora hay que actuar con prudencia ¿sabe si Impa está de parte del rey en todo esto? –

- Si… usted sabe que la lealtad de Impa está con el rey. Ella piensa que esto del feminismo el está haciendo daño princesa. Duda de las buenas intenciones de la princesa Nabooru –

- Que lo haga….- dijo con evidente enojo – Nabooru es feminista, pero no lo suficiente. Creo que nuestra cultura y nuestros pensamientos han cambiado su forma de ver las cosas. Definitivamente eso es negativo… ¿podre confiar en ella por un tiempo más?-

- La única forma de saberlo princesa es si ella concede el favor que usted le ha pedido ¿no cree? –

- Nabooru. Por favor no me falles -

El día en que la princesa Nabooru llego fue recibida en la puerta con más seguridad que la habitual en la puerta del castillo. Nabooru no comprendía muy bien el por qué de todo eso, de hecho le parecía algo excesivo, pero lo fue todavía más cuando los guardias comenzaron a hurguetear en su equipaje

-¿Perdón?... ¿Qué significa esto? –

- Lo siento mucho princesa Nabooru, pero son órdenes del rey – le aclaro Impa, la cual se veía muy feliz haciendo ese trabajo.

- Ven… creo que debemos hablar – le dijo con mucho respeto la princesa tratando de disimular su molestia. Impa asintió y ambas caminaron a un lugar más solitario para que nadie lograra escuchar la conversación - ¿Cómo que son órdenes del rey? – le ladro Nabooru

- Si. El rey esta prohibiendo la lectura de índole feminista a la princesa Zelda – le respondió seriamente. Nabooru solo negaba con la cabeza

- ¿Tu de verdad crees que eso va a detener a la princesa?, además te recuerdo, al igual que a tu rey. Yo soy huésped de la casa de Hyrule. Tengo que tener mi propia independencia y si a tu rey se le ocurre quitarle los libros a la princesa es asunto de él, No mío –

- Estoy consciente de eso princesa Nabooru, pero también debe comprender que toda la literatura feminista proviene de Gerudo. Esa es la razón de nuestro proceder –

- Lo entiendo, pero solo le advierto. Esto no va a detener a la princesa. Si el rey cree que con eso va a hacer desistir su posición, pues ocurrirá todo lo contrario. Esto solo alentara más a Zelda a continuar con su propósito –

- Me encargare que eso no ocurra – dijo con convicción Impa

- Te deseo suerte con eso Impa… créeme la vas a necesitar – Nabooru dejo que revisaran su equipaje mientras se iba a sus aposentos. Impa a su vez parecía satisfecha. Definitivamente no le agradaba para nada Nabooru.

-¿Cómo le ha ido princesa Nabooru? – le pregunto Zelda con un tono muy cortes

- Tal como me lo había dicho mi querida princesa… recibí a tiempo su carta – Zelda sonrío abiertamente

- Entonces la lucha del "MD" no está perdida – Nabooru se extraño. Nunca había escuchado un término como ese "MD", pero a pesar de su curiosidad nos e atrevía a preguntar. Le daba la impresión de que era algo maligno – Hay tantas cosas que debo informarte princesa Nabooru… - Zelda parecía al borde de las lagrimas – esta semana ha sido muy fructífera para mis ideales. Te lo tengo que contar –

- Heeeee… -Nabooru no estaba muy segura de querer saber, de hecho creía que entre menos supiera del tema mejor para ella, pero a Zelda eso no parecía importarle mucho, porque ni siquiera se percato de la cara de su amiga. A medida que le decía sobre el "PLFDGMOMD", la señora Ágata, sus reuniones, su lema. Nabooru parecía más asustada. Su amiga se había convertido en algo temible. "Una ultra feminista". Sin duda eso si le traería problemas en el futuro y todavía más con el deseo desesperado de su padre de casarla antes de que el muriera. – Genial…. ¿no? – Nabooru sonrió de forma mecánica - ¿Trajiste todo lo que pedí? –

- Si. Como lo pidió princesa. Todo se encuentra en el doble fondo de mi equipaje –

- ¡Eres sensacional! – Zelda la abrazo muy efusivamente. Nabooru solo asintió y pensó -… ¿Qué va a hacer cuando se entere?...

- Princesa Nabooru. El rey desea verla – llego Impa irrumpiendo en la habitación de Zelda tratando de espiar.

- Nos vemos después –

- Claro. Quiero un informe completo sobre lo que hiciste en el desierto. Será tan divertido – Zelda se veía muy emocionada. Nabooru hizo una reverencia y se marchó escoltada por Impa. Caminaron por el pasillo en el más completo silencio hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente de la habitación de Zelda e Impa pregunto.

- Espero que no le haya dicho nada a la princesa –

- Claro que no. Le he dado mi palabra al rey –

- Quiero que sepas que esto no me gusta. Persuade al rey –

- No puedo hacer tal cosa y los sabes. El rey esta empecinado en hacer su voluntad –

- Eso es verdad, pero esto está llegando demasiado lejos –

- No me lo digas a mí. Habla con tu rey. Si tanto quieres a la princesa. Haz algo al respecto. Yo no estoy en condiciones de abrir la boca. Mi madre está de acuerdo con esto, al igual que el rey. Sin duda estoy en una terrible posición – llegaron ambas a la puerta de la corte de la corte y ahí Impa la anuncio

- Rey Gustav. La princesa Nabooru de las Gerudo – Nabooru hizo una reverencia y se aproximo al rey

-Supongo que su madre la puso al tanto de la situación –

- Si rey Gustav, pero no cree que…-

-¿Me estas cuestionando? –

- Para nada –

- Le guste a quien le guste Zelda se casara con el antiguo rey de Gerudo. Ganandorf el gran hechicero - Nabooru bajo la cabeza. Definitivamente esto era lo último que la princesa Zelda podía siquiera afrontar. ¿Qué haría ahora Zelda?

- Ni una palabra de esto a la princesa. Su madre ya le puso al corriente. Usted no puede hacer nada al respecto. Espero que lo comprenda – Nabooru hizo una reverencia – Todo estaba saliendo muy mal. Quería mucho a su madre, pero también le debía respeto a la amistad que tenia con Zelda. Por ahora no era capaz de verle la cara.

Zelda sintió desde la madrugada un gran barullo en el castillo. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando.

– Ametaru – llamo la princesa al sheika – Quiero un informe detallado de lo que está sucediendo en el castillo. Esto no es muy normal – Ametaru permaneció quiero con la mirada pegada en el suelo - ¿halo?, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿estás bien? –

- Lo siento mucho princesa, pero no puedo – Zelda quedo extrañada – Son ordenes del "amo" – A Zelda se le crispo la cara. Esto sin duda iba muy en serio

- ¿Cuándo se dicto la orden? –

- Ayer en la noche. La señora Impa pidió que su vigilancia se redoblara y que ninguno de nosotros va a obedecer sus órdenes. Según lo que ellos nos dijeron. Usted está en grave peligro –

- ¿Grave peligro?... Eso lo explica todo, de lo contrario… Esto es estado de sitio, pero si estamos bajo ataque… eso lo justificaría ¿Quién es nuestro enemigo? – Ametaru no respondió – Ametaru. Debo saber de quién me debo cuidar ¿lo entiendes? – Ametaru no se veía muy convencido, pero lo que dijo dejo pasmada a Zelda – De usted. – Ametaru hizo una reverencia y salió por la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos – Zelda no había entendido muy bien de que iba todo esto, pero lo que le quedo claro era "usted". Quería decir que oficialmente se había convertido en prisionera de su propio palacio. Eso sin duda era algo que no esperaba ¿Qué es lo que planeaba hacer su padre?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Mientras Zelda permanecía furiosa en su habitación sin poder salir de ahí, afuera el rey Gustav ponía en jaque los deseos de su hija.

– Buenas tardes honorable rey – Irrumpió Ganandorf en la corte del rey escoltado por Nabooru que lucía muy sumisa. Gustav lo miro algo sorprendido. Sabía que el antiguo rey de Gerudo no era ningún quinceañero, pero esto definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Era un completo anciano. De hecho se veía más viejo y acabado que el mismo rey de Hyrule. Gustav se pregunto si a la edad del rey Ganandorf podría ser el esposo perfecto para la perfecta de su hija. – La reina Kimoro me dijo que quería que tomara la mano de su hija en matrimonio ¿comprende lo que eso significa?, los beneficios de esta unión las podremos disfrutar por generaciones ¿no piensa lo mismo?... – Gustav ya no se veía tan feliz por todo esto. Lo último que quería era que su hija enviudara, mas a su corta edad. Estar sola sin duda la amargaría – Pues le digo. Yo acepto encantado. La princesa Nabooru me ha hablado muchas veces de la princesa Zelda, de cómo es hermosa, caritativa y buena amiga. Esas son virtudes de una digna mujer –

-Pues vera… yo creo que…- El rey trataba de buscar alguna palabra que le ayudara a hacer cambiar de opinión al rey Gerudo. Definitivamente el era muy viejo al lado de su pequeña. Más que su marido parecía ser su abuelo

- Rey Gustav. Estoy consciente que en la antigüedad nuestros pueblos fueron enemigos, pero ahora es el momento de limar las asperezas del pasado ¿no cree?, ya no más sufrimiento ni humillación, además creo que es la manera más sana de curar las heridas hechas por mi antepasado Ganon –

- Antiguo rey Ganandorf… - Gustav lucía todavía más preocupado. Decir "antiguo" sin duda haría ver más vieja a su pequeña Zelda

- También se por Nabooru que la princesa Zelda no se quiere casar…-

- Lo mismo le iba a decir yo – le interrumpió apresuradamente Gustav. Eso sin duda era exactamente lo que quería decir para que el rey desistiera del compromiso – ella no se quiere casar. Usted no sabe lo que ella le hizo al pobre príncipe Kafei de Termina – dijo con una cara que expresaba tanta repulsión como la de Kafei aquel día.

- Si lo sé. Nabooru me lo mencionó ¿no le parece divertido? – Gustav quedo extrañado. Lo último que él pensó es que el antiguo rey Ganandorf se refiriera a aquel acontecimiento como "divertido". ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora? Se había dado su palabra a la reina Kimoro antes de conocer oficialmente al rey Ganandorf. Retractarse sin duda que sería muy malo para sus relaciones exteriores y más con las Gerudo

- Como le dije. Estoy consciente que su hija no se quiere casar, así que creo que sería correcto que ella se casara por las leyes de Gerudo –

- ¿Leyes de Gerudo? – el rey se veía curioso. Nunca había escuchado hablar sobre ellas

- Creo que son lo más convenientes para forzar un matrimonio – Eso era lo que el rey Gustav quería, casar a cualquier precio a su pequeña hija. No quería que ella conociera la desventura de vivir sola en el poder. Quizás esto no era tan malo después de todo. Solo tenía que procurar que el antiguo rey viviera lo suficiente para hacer feliz a su hija y cuando al fin el rey muriera la podría volver a casar con cualquier hombre bajo las leyes de gerudo. A Zelda se le podrían aplicar las leyes de gerudo por ser la viuda del rey Ganandorf. Podía casar a Zelda hasta con un sapo si se proponía, claro está. No haría tal cosa.

- Solo Falta fijar la fecha ¿No cree? – Nabooru resoplo resignada mientras al antiguo rey Ganandorf se le iluminaba la cara

- Por supuesto… creo que por el bien de ambos debemos celebrarla lo antes posible ¿Qué le parece? –

- ¡Estupendo! Si gusta podemos hacerla mañana mismo jajajajajaja – El rey Gustav se veía tan feliz. Aquel sentimiento que albergaba su corazón solamente era comparable cuando vio nacer a su pequeña Zeldita

-Uno, dos… ¡Tres! – Zelda corría sosteniendo con fuerza una de las patas de la mesita de su habitación y la golpeaba contra la puerta de su habitación

- Por favor princesa – decía Ametaru mientras veía caer a la princesa al suelo. Ella estaba roja, acalorada y con evidentes signos de no haber dormido toda la noche - Se va a hacer daño –

- ¡Calla! Romper la puerta es el trabajo más fácil. Difícil fue sacar la pata de la meza –

- Princesa… esto no es un ariete. Deténgase puede tener un accidente –

- No me voy a rendir. Mi padre no me va a dejar encerrada aquí ¿Qué cree que soy?... no me va a ganar, no, no, ¡No lo hará! – Ametaru se veía algo asustado. Zelda estaba totalmente desquiciada. Definitivamente la falta de sueño había hecho estragos en la princesa. Su cordura y su buen juicio habían desaparecido por completo – Uno, dos… ¡Tres! – Zelda volvió a correr, pero volvió a ocurrir lo mismo que las anteriores veces que lo había intentado, pero como una de sus virtudes era la perseverancia (en ese momento no se le podía considerar una virtud, mas bien, un defecto)

- ¿Princesa? – Era Nabooru que abrió la puerta. Se veía algo confundida por la imagen de Zelda en el suelo, acalorada y una pata de meza en su mano – Levántate – le dijo extendiendo su mano – No es bueno andar rompiendo puertas por ahí. Es peligroso, además ¿Qué te hizo la puerta? Ella no tiene la culpa –

- Muero…, pero de risa - dijo muy malhumorada. La verdad es que no estaba con ganas de escuchar las ironías de su amiga

- Pues… yo quería decirte algo importante – Nabooru se veía muy incómoda – Quería que supieras…. que hubiera deseado que las cosas no llegaran a este punto… te aseguro que nuestra amistad no tiene nada que ver con este… es solo que estoy obligada por ser quien soy. Quiero que eso te quede claro ¿Está bien? – Zelda no entendió muy bien de que iba todo eso. Nabooru hizo una reverencia y desapareció

- ¿Qué fue eso? No entendí palabra ¿Y tú? – le pregunto Zelda a Ametaru. Este solo asintió con aire triste. Sin duda el ya estaba enterado de todo. Un golpeteo los izo volver a la realidad

- ¿Princesa Zelda? – Una voz femenina les llamo de la puerta -¿podemos entrar? – Zelda no alcanzó a responder cuando varias gerudo aparecieron delante de ella vestidas con sus trajes ancestrales de color blanco. Zelda se veía tan emocionada. En su vida había visto tantas gerudos juntas. Hermanas feministas igual que ella. Se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño.

- Su majestad. Se por la princesa Nabooru su gran aprecio por nuestra cultura y forma de vida. El rey Gustav desea que le mostremos esto. Espero que usted esté interesada…–

- ¡Si! – Zelda estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Hablar con gerudos, vestir su ropa, compartir sus ideas sobre el feminismo. Sin duda solo pasaría en el mejor de sus sueños

- Por favor. Traigan la tarima – dijo la gerudo mientras al menos 7 mujeres entraban con baúles y con una tarima con ruedas que no dejo de sorprende a la princesa – Párese sobre ella Zelda se poso sobre una diminuta tarima donde cabían perfectamente sus pies. Le vamos a mostrar el vestido de ceremonias ¿le parece? Espero que sea de su agrado… sin duda se usa solamente una vez en la vida – dijo la gerudo sin poder ocultar su emoción. Desvistieron a Zelda que quedo en enaguas finas y delgadas.

– A medida que lo ponga le explicaremos todo lo que significa- las gerudo el pusieron una especie de red de oro alrededor de la cintura que tenía una forma cónica como si se tratara de una falda – Esto representa lo que la mujer protege. Su virginidad. Solamente será entregada al hombre que ama y cual ella desea. Por eso es de color dorado. Porque para la mujer no hay nada más importante que su femineidad que debe ser protegida a cualquier precio – Zelda se sentía extasiada. No podía creer que hasta la ropa tenía un significado tan superior para las gerudo. Le pusieron 3 de estas redes cónicas cada una más corta que la anterior. Zelda se sentía incomoda. Aquel armatoste era muy pesado y apenas se podía mover. Luego le pusieron una falda blanca muy gruesa y larga que cubría la red dorada. Con lo que le quedaba de vestido lo juntaron todo y lo amarraron con cintas de color blanco en una enorme adorno que asemejaba a la flor blanca "diente de león" Zelda quedo maravillada con la experticia de las gerudos, luego le pusieron una especie de pollera de cuello bote muy ajustada con mangas largas de color blanco que empezaron a ajustar a la cintura con unas delgadas cintas de rojas – Las cintas rojas representan el valor de nuestra sangre gerudo que debe ser mostrada al mundo. Es un gran honor princesa, así que no se avergüence –

-Claro que no. Yo jamás me avergonzaría de algo como esto – La gerudo asintió

- No sabe cómo me alegra escuchar esto. Hoy en día muy pocas mujeres gustan de estos ritos tan antiguos… los encuentran retrogradas – Cuando habían cubierto totalmente su cintura amarraron sus manos con las mismas y sobre ellas le hicieron una norme flor roja. Zelda seguía maravillada por eso. La flor parecía reposar con suavidad entre sus manos. Era perfecto. Sublime. Por último cubrieron su cabello con un velo blanco que era afirmado por una tiara con una enorme gema roja – La tiara es para que no se mueva el velo y la gema es representativa de las gerudo. Hermoso ¿no cree? Zelda asintió

- Como me gustaría que aquí en Hyrule hubieran ritos de este tipo – Para ese momento Zelda ya no se podía mover. Deseaba sentarse, pero no podía a causa del incomoda falda ni tampoco caminar por el rosetón en sus pies, pero todo lo valía por ver aquel vestido y vivir tan de cerca la cultura de las gerudo.

- Ahora viene lo más importante – Dijo la gerudo sin ocultar su emoción. Le mostro a Zelda un cofre de madera aromática que contenía la mitad de una especie de mascara de color dorado. Donde aparecía dibujada una sonrisa perfecta – Esta mascara la ocupan las novias ¿No le parece hermosa? –

- ¿Novia? – esa palabra le puso los de punta. Todo que tuviera por consecuencia "Matrimonio" (o como ella misma decía "Matrisidio") le asustaba

- heee Si… lindo – trato de no sonar tan falsa. Definitivamente no quería herir a las gerudos que tan cortésmente le había permitido vestir aquel traje.

- Póngaselo – Zelda sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo – Vamos ¿Tanto miedo tiene? Recuerde. Usted es una princesa. Puede tener miedo, pero jamás demostrarlo – Zelda asintió. Claro. Ella no podía darse el lujo de aparentar miedo. Solo asintió para que le pusieran la máscara, ya que por estar amarrada y tener esa flor de cintas en sus manos le era imposible hacerlo. La máscara se ajustaba con cintas de color blanco que la gerudo amarro con fuerza para que no se moviera. Zelda se percato de que no podía hablar con esa mascara. Era como si el sonido se ahogara en el metal, así que solamente se escuchaba un - mmmm…mmmm – (Traducción: sáquenmela… sáquenmela)

NA: Me tome la libertad de explicar cada "m" que aparece en el texto a continuación, de lo contrario no se va a entender con claridad el drama de nuestra querida princesa. Espero que les agrade

- Esto significa que cada palabra que diga la mujer vale oro. Cosa que en esta ciudad no se valora, pero sin duda princesa es la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Las jóvenes gerudo no visten tan bien el vestido de bodas. Estoy segura que usted hará muy feliz al antiguo rey Ganandorf -

- ¡¿mmmmmmmmmmmm? ¡Mmmmm! – (¿vestido de bodas?, ¡nooooooo!) – Zelda comenzó a llorar. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella y más de la forma en la cual fue engañada. Esto sin duda había sido planeado premeditadamente y tenía todas las señas de que este plan era obra de su padre, pero aun así no la lograría casar con nadie, aunque en ese momento se veía algo imposible. Ahora todo parecía tener sentido. La orden "amo", la extraña actitud de Nabooru, su padre, Impar y Ametaru. Esto sin duda era una confabulación en su contra, pero ahora no le iba a preocupar eso. Tenía que hacer algo para salir de esta situación airosa, o en parte.

- Bien. Llévense a la princesa. El rey Ganandorf espera a su futura esposa –

- ¿¡mmm! – (Que!)

- Amacuoru. Amoncuoru. Movili – dijo la gerudo moviendo sus manos serpenteantes y la tarima en la cual estaba parada Zelda se movió gracias a las ruedas. Zelda trataba de saltar para salir de ahí, pero no podía – Sostengan a la princesa. No queremos que llegue rodando al salón de la ceremonia o herida en el peor de los casos – Zelda soltaba lágrimas de impotencia. ¿Cómo fue capaz su padre de urdir un plan tan malvado? Esto no hacía otra cosa que afirmar sus sospechas. Su padre lo único que quería era deshacerse de ella. Parecía que vivir por estos 17 años con ella había sido suficiente y no quería pasar ni un solo día más con ella.

Gracias a los poderes de las gerudos con su magia podían bajar sin problemas a la princesa Zelda que permanecía erguida en contra de su voluntad. Todos aquellos que le veían se quedaban sorprendidos y hacían una reverencia, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importar mucho que la princesa estuviera ene sus condiciones. Sin duda su padre también había advertido a los invitados para que no hicieran nada para salvarle en el caso que lo pidiera. Todo eso no hacía otra cosa más que ponerla triste. Cuando al fin llegaron a la sala de la corte del rey Zelda solo bajo la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo no había podido hacer algo al respecto. La corte estaba vacía. Todavía los invitados llegaban. Zelda pasó a la habitación que se ocultaba tras la silla del trono. Ahí la dejaron sola las gerudo, que confiadas en que no podría escapar de ninguna manera. Zelda se lamento todavía más por su suerte, pero en ese momento paraesio Ametaru en la habitación

-¡mmmm! – (Ametaru!)

- Princesa. Sin duda yo no puedo hacer nada porque aun estoy bajo la orden de "amo", pero estoy segura que ella puede hacer algo al respecto – Nabooru apareció delante de ellos

- ¿mmmm? – (Nabooru)

- Mis disculpas Zelda, pero… debes comprender mi situación, pero aun así… aun así. Te voy a ayudar – Nabooru se aproximo a ella y le soltó la máscara. No podía quitarla por completo. Había sobre ella un hechizo – Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti ¿puedes hablar? –

- Si… gracias – Zelda estaba todavía triste. Aun le dolía la traición de Nabooru, pero ahora no se podía molestar. Ya habría tiempo para eso

- Te voy a desatar los pies. Lo demás lo tienes que hacer sola. Si se enteran de lo que hice me van a matar –

- ¿Matar? –

- Si… esto es traición. Estoy negándome a los deseos de la reina y del antiguo rey que es mi abuelo – Zelda supo entonces que su amiga se arriesgaba más de lo que ella imaginaba. Sintió vergüenza por lo que había dicho antes. Sin duda Nabooru era una amiga leal. Nabooru desataba lo más rápido posible el rosetón de sus pies cuando lo hubo hecho se tuvo que marchar – Ametaru. Lleva a la princesa a un lugar seguro. Es la única forma de que se zafe de este compromiso – Nabooru salió por la entrada principal. Ametaru a su vez llevo a la princesa por la entrada secreta, pero debido al aparatoso traje caminaba lentamente. Caminaban mirando en cada esquina en la cual se detenían. De pronto Ametaru se detuvo. Se escuchaban las voces de alguien que se aproximaba, al igual que de su retaguardia. Los iban a descubrir. Él solo resoplo y abrió la puerta que se encontraba y dijo – No sabe como lo siento –

- ¿Qué quieres decir coooooooooooooo….? – Ametaru tiro a Zelda por la puerta con mucha rapidez y fuerza, pero al menos ella no estaría en un lugar tan expuesto. Solo esperaba que no hubiera nadie en esa habitación y que la princesa se encontrara sana y salva. Ametaru salto al techo y se quedo ahí un buen rato para cerciorarse que nadie viniera.

Zelda cayó al suelo, pero gracias a ese horripilante traje de novia no alcanzó a hacerse daño, pero estuvo a solo centímetros de azotara su hermoso rostro con las baldosas azules del piso. Dio gracias a la divina trifuerza de que nadie la había visto, pero se había equivocado. Una risa burlesca, molesta, estridente e inapropiada lleno la habitación. Zelda levantó la vista y se puso roja hasta las orejas. Era un joven de algunos 20 años. Rubio, orejas puntiagudas y vestido con el traje típico de las provincias del sur de hyrule (NA: ya todos saben quienes no? xD)

- Que….jajajaja ridículo jajajaja- dijo apretándose el estomago

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Y te haces llamar un caballero? – Zelda trataba de ponerse de pie, pero solamente lograba saltar como pez fuera del agua. Cosa que no hizo más que aumentar la risa del joven - ¡Para de reírte!, ¡Eres un animal! – Esas palabras le quitaron de inmediato la sonrisa al joven, el cual la miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules

- Perdóname, pero no es mi culpa. Es tuya. Pareces piñata de carnaval. Si quieres ganarte el respeto de alguien vístete de forma decente... - ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo como eso? ¿Acaso creía que ella se vestía de esa forma por gusto? Pensó la princesa - Si vas así por la calle el único respeto que te ganaras será de un bufón, aunque con tu traje podrías ser la reina de ellos – El joven le ofreció la mano para ayudar a levantar a la princesa. Ella en otras circunstancias no la habría aceptado, pero definitivamente su orgullo podía ser herido si con eso lograba escapar. Él la levantó algo sorprendido. Definitivamente era más pesada de lo que el imaginaba -¿de verdad eres mujer? –

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –

- Si. Es que pesas demasiado para ser una mujer. Deberías ponerte a dieta ¿no crees? –

- ¡Eres un maldito! – Zelda trato de asentarle un golpe, pero sus manas estaban todavía atadas y no las podía mover libremente – Link trataba de desatarla, pero los movimientos de Zelda se lo impedían. Ella tan solo quería quedar libre para darle una paliza. Definitivamente ese idiota le había hecho salir de sus casillas.

- Quédate quieta. ¿Quieres que te suelte? – ella no se quedaba quieta y al final. Como era de esperarse. Se cayó una vez más, pero esta vez fue todavía más patética. Gracias a la forma de su vestido cónico solio rodando, a lo cual Link no pudo evitar partirse de la risa

- Eres un mal nacido, rata campesina… – Link se molesto con su comentario

- Esta bien niña piñata. Tú verás cómo te las arreglas para salir de aquí – Link la dejo sola y Zelda no le iba a pedir disculpas o detener para que le ayudara. Sin duda su orgullo estaba muy herido y ardía de furia a medida que él se aproximaba a la puerta. Ella era la princesa de Hyrule. No se humillaría de esta forma. Link salió mientras Zelda continuaba tratando de levantarse, pero no hacía otra cosa que dar saltos como pez fuera del agua. Sin duda esto era muy patético. Zelda comenzó a llorar amargamente, pero no por tristeza, sino de ira. En su vida había sido humillada de esta forma ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle esto ese maldito pueblerino?, ¿acaso no le habían enseñado nada? Esto no hacía otra cosa que corroborar sus tesis de que los hombres no eran más que unas bestias sin modales y con cero tacto, pero algún día se vengaría de ese campesino sin educación. Le haría la vida miserable y desdichada.

Cuando Link salió volvió a reírse sin tapujos llamando la atención de los que le veían. Tanto así que creyeron que estaba enfermo, porque apenas si podía respirar a causa de su risa. El consejero real apareció por el pasillo y se veía muy abrumado. Link al verle se puso muy serio he izo una reverencia ante el.

-Buenos días mi señor Robert – Link parecía muy educado

- Link… valla. Hoy no es el día para ver al rey – le dijo el consejero con un tono algo ofuscado

- Lo sé. He venido por el asunto de la celebración – Robert arqueo una ceja incrédulo

- Usted sabe que todos los preparativos de esta boda ha sido algo apresurada, así que pido que disculpe mis atavíos –

- Estoy consciente de eso. Solo tenias que venir con los trajes típicos, así que no te acomplejes Link – el consejero y Link comenzaron a caminar juntos a la corte mientras Link veía como Robert se veía que pensaba en mil cosas al mismo tiempo, asi que pensó que hablarle sobre el encuentro con la niña piñata seria un hecho digno de ser narrado y quizás así quitaba esa cara de pocos amigos que tenia.

- Me he divertido mucho con la sorpresa… la niña vestida de piñata – Robert se quedo algo sorprendido – Si se veía muy ridícula. No se podía ni mover. De hecho se cayó y era incapaz de ponerse de pie y lo único que hacía era gritar como una niña. Considero que es gracioso, pero se les paso un poco. Pobre chica. Se veía muy humillada, como si eso realmente fuera algo muy vergonzoso –

- Te equivocas Link. No hemos hecho ningún tipo de preparativo como eso, al contrario. La princesa nos mataría si hiciéramos tal cosa con una chica. Defiende mucho a los principios de una mujer, al igual que sus derechos… llega a ser una extremista cuando se trata de eso –

- Si… ya lo había escuchado… fue la comidilla de la corte. Pobre príncipe Kafei –

- No menciones tal cosa Link. Si el rey te oye ya sabes lo que ocurrirá –

- Mis disculpas consejero…. – Link se detuvo a pensar un momento en la chica que había visto antes y quedo paralizado - Pero…si lo que usted dice es verdad… quiere decir… que la niña necesitaba ayuda… he sido un estúpido – Link se dio media vuelta y volvió a la habitación, pero era seguido por Robert y con muy poca delicadeza abrió la puerta donde estaba la princesa Zelda. Ella estaba mordiendo listones en sus manos. La verdad estaba muy desesperada. Al verlo la princesa se puso a la defensiva

- Señorita – Link se acerco a ella y sacando su cuchillo para cortar sus listones cuando le vio Robert

- ¡Princesa Zelda! – dijo con gran estupor Robert. Link no comprendía muy bien – princesa Zelda usted debe estar en la cámara tras el trono –

- ¿Princesa? –

- Es una orden. Sáquenme de aquí – le grito Zelda

- Lo siento. Aun esta rigiéndose por la ley "amo". No seguimos ordenes suyas de ningún tipo. Mis disculpas. Link. Toma a la princesa por favor –

- Link le tendió la mano y la levantó sin decir ningún comentario sobre el peso o algo por el estilo. Estaba demasiado preocupado por su suerte. Se había burlado de la princesa Zelda en su cara –

- ¡Maldita rata! – le grito Zelda con todas sus fuerzas tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Link que la tomaban con fuerza

- No permitas que se valla. Ella debe cumplir la promesa de su padre. Se le ha dado la mano de la princesa al antiguo rey de Gerudo –

- ¿El antiguo rey de gerudo?, ¿ese vejestorio? – Link no ocultaba para nada su sorpresa y su desagrado. Como si eso fuera algo terrible, pero aquella impresión desapareció rápidamente

- Lo siento princesa Zelda. Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo o con usted, pero como el consejero dijo. Usted está bajo la ley "amo". No la voy a soltar a menos que el rey. Nuestro "amo" nos lo ordene –

- ¿Eres un cortesano? – dijo sin ocultar su sorpresa. Link solo le miro sonrientemente

- Link te la dejo a tu cuidado. No permitas que ella se escape ¿está bien? – Link asintió mientras el consejero

- Sin duda eres un malnacido… todo lo haces para quedar bien con el rey ¿no? ¿Sabes? Me están obligando a casarme –

- A mi no me importa eso. Es asunto de reyes. Yo tengo mis propios problemas como para hacer mío los tuyos -

- Te vas a arrepentir algún día. Voy a hacer tu vida miserable – Link soltó una risa irónica

- ¿De verdad crees eso? Yo lo dudo. No tendrás mucho tiempo luego de casarte con Ganandorf. Supongo que tendrás que darle la comida en la boca –

- ¡Eso jamás! –

- ¿De verdad?... pues creo que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que eso pase – los guardias del castillo aparecieron y tomaron a la princesa Zelda. Ella se veía furiosa, pero su traslado no represento mucho trabajo gracias a las amarras con los lasos y a la poca movilidad que tenia, pero lo que no podían darle atajo era a la boca de la princesa Zelda, la cual no paraba de gritar

- ¡MALDITA RATA DE CAMPO. VOY A HACER TU VIDA MISERABLE. DESEARAS NO HABER NACIDO! – Link no se sintió para nada preocupado por la amenaza de la princesa. Estaba bajo la ley "amo", así que no importaba mucho lo ella dijera. El rey le iba a proteger de los arrebatos de su hija

Zelda se veía muy correctamente vestida. Al parecer las gerudos habían gastado mucho tiempo y energía para dejarla lista para la boda. En la corte del rey estaban los cortesanos de los distritos de hyrule, más los terratenientes más importantes de todo el reino. Zelda permanecía muy quieta justo frente al trono del rey y la reina de Hyrule. Ella no paraba de llorar de furia, pero no sabía a qué atenerse, pero parecía que estaba atrapada. Y tal como lo había dicho Link. Ganandorf era un vejestorio. Sin duda tendría que darle de comer y hasta quizás cambiarle pañales algún día, si es que ya los usaba. El caminaba con pasos fuertes y seguros hacia Zelda, la cual no quería ni mirar hacia atrás. Sin duda este era el fin de su movimiento "MD". Ganandorf se puso a su lado y tomo ambas manos de Zelda y la hizo caminar un paso para luego decir con fuerza

-Solicito la presencia del rey de Hyrule. Yo. Ganandorf el antiguo rey de Hyrule solicito pedir por favor que nos de la bendición. Su hija y yo ya hemos concertado nuestro vínculo. Solo falta su bendición – De las cortinas tras el trono apareció el rey Gustav vestido con sus mejores ropas. Ganandorf se arrodillo delante del rey – Con la mayor humildad pido por favor que me conceda el placer de hacer feliz a su hija por el resto de su vida. Denos su bendición – Gustav se aproximo a ambos y le quito la mano de Zelda a Ganandorf.

- Adoro a mi hija… no podría dejarla ir con alguien como usted… no sé si es de verdad alguien digno de ella – Zelda se emocionó hasta las lagrimas. Su padre había recapacitado. Ya no la obligaría a casarse con alguien como el antiguo rey de Hyrule. Zelda estaba tan feliz que se abalanzo a los brazos de su padre. Trataba de hablar para agradecerle que hubiera desistido de su estúpida idea, pero lo único que lograba salir eran "emes". Su padre la abrazo con fuerza y con lágrimas en sus ojos dijo.

- Veo… que mi hija le ama con todo su corazón – Zelda abrió los ojos de par en par. Claro que no le amaba. Era una locura ¿en qué cosa estaba pensado su padre? Esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto – Si mi adorada hija le ama y lo ha escogido como el hombre con el cual ha de pasar el resto de lo que le quede de vida…. Yo… no me puedo oponer – El rey Gustav comenzó a gimotear como un niño pequeño y dijo al fin - ¡Les doy mi bendición! – Zelda quedo paralizada. Ganandorf abrazó a su nuevo hijo y luego beso a Zelda que no lograba salir de su conmoción. Se escucharon unos vítores de alegría y se desato la fiesta. Zelda todavía seguía paralizada. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla… pero el problema es que no podía despertar.


End file.
